Melinda Found
by ShadowMaster22
Summary: What if Liz wasn't Jeff and Nancy's daughter? What if she was really Piper's daughter kidnapped as an infant and save. Brought to Roswell where she will be re united with her family...This will also crossover with Charmed/Roswell/Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Melinda Found…

Prologue

"Ahh! Gah! Mama! Papa!" Baby Melinda squealed happily in her crib.

"Alright go to bed you little rugrat." Piper smiled happily at her daughter and back at her husband, Leo.

Melinda seemed unhappy and wanting her favorite teddy bear to help her sleep. She started to whine and cry for it, when it was on the floor. Her father was about to pick it up and give it to her until swirls of blue orbs surround the bear making it disappearing. Now reappearing right next to Melinda holding it with tight care.

"She's really coming into her powers like her brothers." Leo said proudly

"Yeah she is going to be a hand full when the teen years come in" Piper laughed thinking how it will be like bothered her husband didn't want to go that far and worry what it will be like.

"Mom Chris can't go to sleep. He had another nightmare and wants you guys." Their oldest son Wyatt said to them.

"Will be there in a second honey. You can say goodnight to your sister before you go back to bed.

"Yeah that's cool." Wyatt smiled as his parents left the room. As they left his smile turned into complete malice and evil. His eye's glowed red and his form shifted tall black robes and red and white skin. "Alright little one come with me. A new destiny for this child." As he grabbed her from the crib she wailed a cried for evil has come for her.

Immediately Piper and Leo ran in with their son's in fear a demon is taking their daughter. "No!" Piper was about to blow him up until with a wave of the demons hand, she was telekinetically thrown to a wall and unconscious with Wyatt running to his mother in need. Leo was about to jump and stop until flamed away leaving and jumped and crashed into his daughters cradle, smashing with blood wounds around his are.

"Melinda!" Leo screamed now that he finally lost a child captured by evil.

The demon soon made his way safely in forest with the demon. "It's alright little one don't cry you have a new family now. And I'm going to be a good fathe-" Was thrown into a tree and Melinda was floating in midair as the demon was getting up and trying to recapture the child. Melinda was soon floating in the arms of a young woman in black robes. Her face was clearly hidden behind the hood and she was not alone. A brunette headed nymph was beside her and handed the nymph the baby.

"This child does not belong with you nor will it ever belong with you."The woman declared as the demon threw an energy ball, but was blocked by shield she formed.

"Damn witch! You're ruining my plans for this child's future!" The demon threw another energy ball and was destroyed by lightning the witch created from her hands. "Daffodil takes the child somewhere safe far from and bring her to a place where no one will find her.

"Yes milady." Running into the forest the Daffodil faded into the forest disappearing from the battle.

"No my plan is ruined!" He screamed throwing energy balls reputedly at the witch but was over powered as she threw a high voltage of lightning at him making him levitate in the air and was feeling the destruction and pain and now he was bursting in flames. Like all demons he knew what was coming he screamed in pain and in moment he burst into flames vanquished for stealing the child of a Charmed One. The woman removed her hood revealing a beautiful dark haired woman with and elegant tan face and her eyes were silver as the moon.

"Blessed be Child. Blessed be your safe journey ahead." She whispered waving her hand creating a portal leaving this plain.

Daffodil safely she and Melinda made it in Roswell, New Mexico. She knew of all places good or evil will never come here and nothing would attract demons to her as long as she doesn't use magic. Daffodil ran fast and found an old fashioned down café with a couple their ready to close up. Perfect! The nymph ran up before they turned off lights and close, she went up to the door and knocked and hold the child. The man came up and opens up the door with his wife behind him.

"Are you out of your mind maim were closed here." Said looking at her and down at the baby. His wife seemed overfly concerned on what Daffodil was doing up at 10 P.M. in the morning. She quickly hand the couple Melinda out of her arms.

"Quickly take this child and let her be safe she's in danger of evil finding her in the open! My mistress order this child will return to her family when evil one day finds her and tries to kill her. Keep her safe" Daffodil told them rubbing the infant's head with the couple not noticing her hand was glowing green and doing something to Melinda.

"I must go or mistress will worry I'm dead. Thank you!" She ran away fading away as the man tried to stop her but was nowhere to be seen.

"What you mean evil? Where are you?" The woman screamed looking at the child thinking this young woman abandoned the child. They at each a decided to discuss it in the morning and decide this baby girl needed rest.

"It's alright sweetie your ok. You're ok Elizabeth." The woman said Melinda's new name as she and her husband looked at her and smiled at a beautiful miracle. Jeff and Nancy Parker closed the doors and turned off the lights of their café and let the new member of their family welcomed in a new home.

_You can give details if the ending to the prologue was bad and tell me what I did wrong. And you'll find out soon what happens. Update by next week! Probably…_


	2. Chapter 2:Resurrection

Chapter 2: Resurrection

_(Flashback)_

_Wyatt, Chris, come on and meet your new baby sister. The woman told two little boys as they entered the house with a man next to them. Entering such a familiar place felt comforting to them. The woman carried a child into the living room along with two smaller boys. _

"_Wyatt, Can you and your brother get right between your mother and little sister please?" It was an awkward moment. They made her feel like she was meant to be here but they weren't her real family. These two boys are not my brothers and this couple are also not my parents. _

_But it felt like I was meant to be here. Something very wrong to when I was smiling up at the woman, the one thing that was missing was who I was after the other boy asked… Poking my forehead,"What's her name?"_

"_Why don't you say hi to your brothers…? Melinda Prudence Halliwell."She smiled at me and showed more of me being loved by these two boys supposedly called my brothers. After that name was said to me, nothing else mattered now of what I worried about from this family it felt…alright._

_They really did. Feel like my family._

_(End Flashback)_

Liz's Prove

"Liz can you come out of your room! I'm getting worried." Nancy Parker was telling her daughter for the last time worried about her this morning.

"Don't worry mom I'll come out in a second, I'm just putting on my face." That was real dumb thing to say to them. They know I don't really put on makeup. Talking to myself and looking at the mark I have on my neck!

I as looking all around my neck line and wondered why this mark appeared over night. Examining my neckline I saw lines with leaves covered around it. The mark was black with a rose in the center. It is some freaky alien thing that pods did to me. Not that it matters to me. Max isn't any help along with the rest. Ever since Alex's death we've been distant. Even Maria believes that I'm going too far that an alien is what killed Alex.

I believe in what my instincts tell me and I'm not giving up. Now I'm going to have to cover this up grabbing my scarf and leaving by my window.

()()()()()()()

Lily's Prove:

It was always quiet up here in the heavens. Everyone I called is supposed to be here. Spending an eternity of life now for what I did was rewarding to see my decedents grow, but it grows quite troublesome for what's coming. Snapping my fingers with glitters of gold appearing around my hands. I conjured a well rounded designed table with a gorgeous tea set.

"Almost forgot." Snapping her fingers again conjuring chairs of her choices for her guests.

"Don't you agree Daffodil?" Turning to her nymph companion who has been her servant and friend for centuries.

"They do look lovely, mistress. But do you think the others will come?" Daffodil was worried about the deception they caused and what the others might think of their secrets.

"Oh don't worry you, leave these people to me. We only did it for the great of good. And we can't let these treats go to waste for us." Pouring tea and handing it to Daffodil and then for herself.

"Thank you, mistress" Taking a sip, and quickly putting her cup down hearing the sounds of shimmering, jingling, and waves.

I put my white hood down and revealed my face to my guests. The glowing swirl of a flying star was spinning round and round. Showering in the form of an African woman in white-silver robe, sitting her on the right side of the table. A black shadow was forming in the second chair on the left. A middle age man with brown hair took form with a depressing look like someone had died.

Lily, "Why did you call for us?" The Angel of Destiny asked her as she and Death were pouring tea for them, with a wave of a hand from Lily.

"You know I can't answer that", said Lily. We still have one guest missing, so no telling. Wagging her finger, she felt a presence appearing behind her in a ray of light.

"Castiel you like to make a good entrance." Turning behind her, to see an old angel that she remembered centuries ago.

"You changed Castiel. Hmmm… A new vessel." Looking down at the trench coat he was wearing along with the body he got.

He said nothing and was silent as he walked to the last chair in front of the table. The group was all here. The Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death, and Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.

"Why did you summon us here Lily? We all have business to attend to and work in the grand design." Castiel told me firmly, but sadly agreed with the others.

Lily replied, "I know you are all upset of what happened sixteen years ago but I need you here to help and I need your permission to do this." Trying to explain to them the secret I hid from them.

"What is that you need our permission for?" Death said coldly.

"Resurrection of someone who died. A witch and I think you know who I'm talking about." Catching everyone's attention.

"I would never allow a soul to return for good reason! Are you insane! Death rose from his seat ready to leave as was Castiel from this foolish idea.

"Enough!" Leaving the only silent member of the group to speak, whom was the angel of Destiny.

She rose from her seat, eyes glowing to see the destiny of this.

"I cannot see what is to happen of this. Why would you want to break the design when you know better than what your…"

"I do know better because I know where the child is hidden!" Finally, losing my nerve of what they think is a crazy!

The room was completely silent.

"What?" Castiel disappeared and then reappeared next to me.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel said firmly.

"I know where the lost child of one of the Charmed Ones is." Finally catching everyone's attention.

"How! The Charmed Ones have been tracking her for years now. Even when she was kidnapped by a demon! They have bothered me and other destinies to know what will come have her. They have asked the community, even death if she was dead! How do you know of her where abouts?" The angel of destiny yelled at me of all that the Halliwell's went through.

From the rage in and the tension getting great, I had to regain my composer and calmly get them to agree to the idea. I had to explain her location after the girls kidnapping.

"It was sixteen years ago before she was kidnapped. I foresaw something…a vision. Of her being corrupted. Seduced to evil. He was going to bring the girl by his side and tip the scales and destroy the world."

Death questioned, "He?"

"You know I'm not the only one to walk this earth alive. You know who _he is. _He was the one who had set it all up sixteen years ago for the girl. He used his powers to fill the demons head with ideas. To trick him into stealing Piper Hallowell's daughter. After the girl was taken I took precautions and vanquished the fiend.

When I vanquished the demon I told my faithful companion, Daffodil to take her somewhere safe where the girl's location can never be found. She found her a good home and after I told her to seal her powers with a special seal. This hid her from the rest of magic and sadly her family." They all just at me and Daffodil making her nervous and this secret made me feel worse but I had no choice. Trying to think back on her train of thought.

"Now something's going wrong my seal is getting weaker." Showing her a mark of lines, leaves and a rose on my wrist.

"What is that?" Castiel asked more concerned.

"It's connected to the girls seal. To make sure her powers are still sealed and she is still hidden. Once this mark reappears on my wrist it means my seal is growing weaker and her is growing stronger to break the seal. Once it breaks she's defenseless and my vision shall come true." I rose back from my seat again to try and plea for their help.

"Please, after millennium in my life, I begged you for nothing to happen to the grand design. Please, my request to resurrect the witch in order to save this girl. Bring her home from a danger that's after her for sixteen years. Please…" This my final chance to make things right again.

The three angels looked at each other with doubt in the decision they will make in the fate of the girl. They turned back to me and made their final decision.

"We will allow there to be a resurrection of the witch to recover the girl from _him. _That does not change who you are Lily. If you betray us like your mother the punishment will be understood." The angel of destiny made it clear for me.

"…Thank you! Please make sure the child is safe and out of harm's way." I was too happy for this to happen me and Daffodil was overwhelmed with this news. I simply bowed before them with joy as did my nymph companion did.

"I will inform the witch that she is being brought back and will go back to the heavens when she dies again." Death explained wisping away.

"I pray you know what you are doing is right, Lily or we are all doomed." Sparkling in the form of a shooting star making her leave to the other destinies.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? There can be another way… I have friends that are hunters and…"

"You know what would happen if you did that. Good or not, they would kill her like all mortals do. And the only one to get her is some from her family line." I reminded him of the circumstances of his idea.

"If you say so…" Castiel walked in front of me and raised his left hand forming a white light. One of the only beings to resurrect the life of the person meant to save the girl and the destiny she was meant to have.

()()()()()()

The cemetery was quiet that night. Gazing deep and darker, as life will soon return, a light forming the walls that were shaking and only one plaque was moving. Shaking violently as the light got bigger. Before the light faded their was only one look of the resurrected to save the child from the path of evil:

Prudence Halliwell

1970-2001


End file.
